Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{5q}{4} - \dfrac{-3q}{4}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{5q - (-3q)}{4}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{8q}{4}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 4: $r = \dfrac{2q}{1}$ $r = 2q$